Lovebugs
by EmmyGracey
Summary: Scott and Hope want nothing more than sleep after the manic events of the day, but Hope's mind won't shut off. Her thoughts keep getting pulled back to earlier on the boardwalk by the bay, and... she is just so thankful to have Scott here beside her.


It was late at night when Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne finally got to collapse side by side on Scott's couch. It was dark and quiet in his house, and that was a most welcome change compared to the day's events.

Hank and Janet opted to stay at the lab for the night, since their house was still bug sized. They were going to choose a place for their home within the next few days. Hope had decided to give them a little alone time, so she tagged along with Scott. At least, that's what she had told them.

With Janet back, Ava cured, sweet little Cassie saving Scott's butt, the weight of the awful ankle monitor off, and multiple cuts and bruises from fighting many opponents, Scott and Hope were exhausted. Nothing felt better than that couch.

"We did good today, Hope," Scott said as he yawned. "Real good."

Hope scooted closer toward him. She settled against his side, her head resting over his heart. She was happy to hear it; it was the most comforting sound. "Yeah, we did good."

Surprised but pleased at her embrace, Scott wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her closer. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, relaxed.

Hope's eyes closed too, but her mind didn't quiet. Her thoughts kept racing back to earlier in the day when Scott had collapsed in the San Francisco bay. She'd never been so scared in her life. Not even when she was a little girl and her father had told her that her mother had disappeared.

Seeing Scott go down like that, the water swallowing him up, finding him unconscious, and then his suit malfunctioning… Hope was so thankful that she had gotten to him, fixed his suit, and pulled him onto land in time. Gosh, that stupid suit malfunction. "Hey, remind me to tell my parents to fix your ant suit first thing in the morning, Scott." Hope's voice was quiet. She was afraid it would break.

Scott opened an eye for a second to acknowledge her with a soft "mmhmm."

Hope smiled at his response. She really didn't know why she told him that though, she wouldn't need a reminder, oh no. She planned on marching into the lab as soon as she was awake enough to function in the morning. She was going to throw Scott's suit on a lab table right in front of her parents and _demand_ that they fix it immediately and permanently so Scott would never be in danger like he was today ever again.

Hope shuddered as she pictured Scott's lifeless body on the bottom of the bay again.

"You okay, Hope?"

He must have felt her shiver. She grabbed his hand affectionately. "Yeah, I'm fine." The voice cracks she'd been trying to keep him from hearing came out.

Scott opened his eyes fully and looked at her. "What's wrong, Hope?" His voice was soft and sleepy, but ever attentive and comforting.

She's just so happy that she's able to hear his voice that a lone tear fell, and Scott wiped it away. "Scott, I almost lost you today," she cried. "I just got you back and then I almost lost you again."

Scott wraps his other arm around her to envelope her in a tight hug. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here," he whispers as he uses the hand she isn't holding to rub her back.

"But you almost weren't," her voice is muffled by his shirt and she sniffles. "I'm so thankful I found you when I did."

"I am too, believe me," he joked.

It makes her laugh through her tears.

"Besides," Scott remarked, "I knew how happy you were to see me… because of the kiss." He looked at the ground sheepishly; his cheeks were dusted a barely noticeable pink.

Hope nodded. "Yes. I needed to do that." She moved so that she could look into Scott's green eyes. "I didn't know if you were dead or alive, Scott. When I got your helmet off and saw you move, I... I'd never been so happy in my life. Your blood was pumping, your heart was beating, your eyes were moving, you were _breathing,_ you were _alive,_ and I just needed to kiss you _._ " She took a deep, shaky breath. "I love you."

Scott's eyes grew wide in surprise, but his smile grew even wider. "I love you, too," he said simply, and he leaned down to kiss her.

This kiss wasn't urgent like the one on the boardwalk. They had time now, so it was slow and sweet. Hope and Scott both smiled against each other's lips and broke apart.

"I want to do that many more times, so be more careful for me, please." Hope giggled.

Scott laughed too. "Well, I'd like to do that many more times too, so keep an eye on me." He winked. "I promise you lovebug, I'll be more careful."

She quirked an eyebrow at the pet name. "Lovebug?"

"Yeah, I'm Ant-Man and you're the Wasp. We're both named after bugs and I love you. Lovebug," he explained happily.

Hope's smile was blinding. "Scientifically, I don't think ants or wasps classify as bugs-"

"Lovebug," Scott insisted.

Hope laughed. "I'm just kidding, Lovebug." She curled up against him again.

He leaned back on the couch, wrapped his arms around her like before, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Lovebug," Scott whispered.

Hope snuggled as close to him as she could, her ear over his soothing heartbeat again. "I love you, too, Lovebug."

The events and emotions of the day finally overcame them. With settled thoughts, the two lovebugs fell asleep comfortably curled up together on the couch.

* * *

Ugh, these two make me want to squee!

When I saw Ant-Man back in 2015, Scott and Hope were more of a background ship for me, just kinda there, ya know? But after Ant-Man and the Wasp I care sooooo much about them. I adore them and their sweetness, and the kiss after Hope saves Scott struck me so much I had to write a little something! These two Lovebugs make me happy. :) (And we need some happy after that mid credits scene. Sigh.)

I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading!


End file.
